


Seeing True

by shimmerwings



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Father Figures, Frija Dengdamor's terrible parenting, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerwings/pseuds/shimmerwings
Summary: Wygar reflects on his relationship with his charge.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor & Wygar Oak, Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Seeing True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 Ways to Kiss Someone list, the prompt being "Passionately." (Don't worry, the kiss is *not* between Silas and Wygar.)

When Amir had asked him to watch over his son for him, of course he had said yes. For the best friend of his youth and his brother-in-arms, of course, yes, it would be an honor. And it had been an easy job for many years, caring for and protecting Silas Dengdamor. Silas was a loving child, affectionate and curious. He did not pretend to fully understand the boy – a youth who did not care to learn the sword? Who would happily observe a spitting spider devour its prey to observe its habits, but would shy away from blood spilled in the field? There was nothing in his own childhood that made it easier to understand Silas. But he loved him. That he did do.

There were others who also had a hard time understanding Silas. Frija Dengdamor was a good woman in many ways, a strong leader. She was like him: a warrior. But when she did not find a warrior in her oldest son– well. Wise people were not always wise in all ways. She did not understand him, and her misunderstanding came across as disdain. It grieved Silas, wore at his tender heart. He grew from a cheerful child to a quiet youth, often sad. And he, who was supposed to protect Silas from harm, could do little to shield him from this hurt.

So when Silas began suddenly to smile again, he was too relieved to question why. When there were songs in the morning and high-spirited lectures about flowers on their walks, he simply smiled and lent an ear. But when Silas began to nod off throughout the day, he knew he needed to look further.

Now Silas did not have the makings of a good liar, but he was clever. When he asked outright why Silas was so tired during the day, the boy pointed to one of the flowers on his balcony garden. It only blooms at midnight when the moon is at this point in the sky, Wygar, he'd say truthfully, and show him the notes he'd taken in his books. When the moon was past the point in the sky for this flower, it was then a shower of falling stars or a chick he was raising that needed feeding in the wee hours. All of it technically true, but he was no fool. He had been a youth himself and he had his suspicions.

He set himself to follow Silas, sure that he would sniff out the truth in no time. It took several days, but then he was rewarded to see Silas sneak past guards down to the kitchens, then out through an old supply door that was no longer in use. He allowed himself to feel a moment of pride that Silas had absorbed at least some of his lessons.

Pride turned to dismay when he realized that Silas was not headed for the village, for a tryst with a baker's boy or a maiden at the inn. He turned into the forest instead, out where there were many things to harm a boy who hardly knew which end of the sword to point. To think of all the nights Silas must have been out on his own made his heart clench.

The path Silas chose led straight for Trost land. Closer and closer they got, he a watchful ghost trailing behind, until they came upon a clearing where a hooded figure stood waiting in the moonlight. The man stood tall, scissor-sword at his belt. It was clear by his manner that the man knew how to use it, unlike his foolish charge. But Silas showed no caution, steps quickening until he ran into open arms, swept up into a passionate kiss.

Well. A tryst after all.

The man swung Silas around in a circle, his hood sliding down. Both laughed, but he was frozen in place. A Trost! That pink hair could only belong to a sneaking Trost cur. Touching his boy, his charge to protect! His hand tightened around the grip of his sword.

“My love,” the man was saying, “I wish you would let me come to meet you. I hate to see you wander the woods when I am much better able to protect myself.”

This gave him pause. He did not hear insincerity in the Trost's voice, but even this must be part of some deeper ploy.

“I know,” Silas said, still within the man's arms. “But I need to catch a nocturnal willow-the-wisp to show Wygar, and they're much easier to find out here. You know I hate to lie to him.”

The man laughed fondly. “But that's easily solved! Next time you need an evening trumpet-flower or a crepuscular cricket, just send me the instructions. I'll fetch it for you.”

Silas leaned back, a stunned look on his face as he stared. “You remembered that?”

“Remembered what?"

“The-the...crepuscular crickets! And the trumpet-flowers!” Silas waved a hand through the air. “I mentioned those before, I know I did, but I also know I can start to ramble when I get excited, and I didn't expect that you'd...”

“Pay attention?” the man asked gently. He gathered both of Silas's hands between his own. “Darling, of course I pay attention to everything you say. I may not understand all of it, but all those brainy lectures are part of why I love you,” he said with a laugh.

Silas was making a playful protest, but he did not hear it, his mind in turmoil. This pink-haired Trost, this enemy to the family he had pledged himself to...this man saw true. He looked at Silas and didn't always understand. But he loved. He made Silas laugh and sing again.

He protected the part of Silas that made it easy to hurt him.

He could not truthfully say he was happy about this. There was too much history, too much bloodshed between their families. But as he readied himself to step into the clearing, he knew he would not come between them. He had promised Amir to protect his son. And this man could help him do it.


End file.
